1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to rotary cultivators and more particularly to a rotor shaft drive mechanism for rotary cultivators which are arranged to be hung, in service, from the rear of an agricultural tractor and be driven by direct application of the tractor power to the rotor shaft through a conventional geared power take-off system, said rotor shaft carrying the blades which work and lighten the earth in the fashion of hoes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cultivating machines of the prior art with the transmission system mounted at a point along the rotor shaft have the disadvantage that the two sets of blades immediately adjacent the transmission system housing have their axially extending arms spaced further apart than the spacing between any two adjacent sets of the remaining sets of blades, whereby a strip of unploughed earth is left between the said two sets of blades adjacent the housing.